A Quarter a Day Keeps the Doctor Away
by dancnstacy09
Summary: Entry for the 'Fun With Your Clothes On' contest. Rated M AU/AH - When Edward starts dating the new girl in town Dr. C decides to toy with his son's chances of getting into the sack with her.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: A Quarter a Day Keeps the Doctor Away**

**Your pen name: dancnstacy09**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to have my way with the characters.**

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

* * *

My palms were sweating as I gripped the steering wheel of my precious Volvo, I was on my way to pick up my new girlfriend, Bella, for our date tonight. This was nothing new as I had started picking her up for work on the days we worked together at the library, that's where we had met. I started working at the library a year ago, the summer after freshman year. Bella had just moved to town to live with her father after this past school year ended and started working in the children's section of the library shortly after.

~~Q~~

_I noticed her on her first day, a Tuesday, from my desk in the Young Adult section. She had her gorgeous long chestnut hair pulled back, sweeping over her shoulders gracefully. She wore a black v-neck t-shirt, light washed skinny jeans, sea foam green opened zipped up hoodie and black Converse. This girl was the girl of my dreams. She was laid back perfection. There wasn't anything high maintenance about her. She was lovely. But I couldn't get the nerve to go up to her. Not yet, I thought. I busied myself with stocking selves while catching glimpses of her. I might have well had been a ghost at how I shadowed her all day but I couldn't help it. Just looking at her captivated me._

_The next time I saw her again was Thursday through Saturday. I had to wonder if she saw me looking over at her because each day she wore something equally casual and equally tempting, I happily vaulted those mental pictures of Bella away for my ever-growing nightly fantasies which were slowly growing in amount._

_Finally, after she had been at the library for a week, I came up with this lame excuse to go introduce myself. I snuck around the back of the Young Adult section into the Children's section, grabbing a random book. I then walked back the way I came and over to her desk. She had her head down, writing in a notebook, ear buds in and bobbing her head._

_I stood there just for a moment taking her in. I could smell her from where I stood and she smelled like summer, all fruity and sweet. I inhaled dumbly knowing that I looked stupid standing a foot away smelling this perfect girl when she could catch me at anytime. I reigned my wayward nose back in and straightened my back. I shifted my weight from foot to foot hoping my movement caught her attention. She gasped and clutched a hand to her throat. Mission accomplished._

"_Gosh you scared me! I had no idea anyone was around!" She muttered shyly, keeping her head trained down._

_When she spoke to me I thought I had heard the gates of heaven opening because I had never heard a more angelic voice in my life. Shaking the shock out of herself she pressed pause on her iPod and yanked her ear buds from her ears._

"_I'm sorry I startled you," I said as I laid the book I was holding on the table. Glancing at it, she raised her head back to me with a smirk playing on her lips, raising her brow._

"_Green Eggs and Ham? Really?" She teased. _

"_I um-" I coughed to clear my throat. "I'm uh—My name's Edward Cullen. I work over there in the YA section." I nodded my head in the general vicinity to clarify this information just in case she didn't know the location. "Anyway, I was shelving books and found this on the cart and so I thought I'd bring it over."_

_I felt the heat rising up in my cheeks as I waited for her to respond._

_The smile playing at her lips was a dead give away that she knew what I was up to, but she decided to play along. "Sure. Whatever you say Edward Cullen. My name is Bella, Bella Swan, and I've already heard all about you."_

"_All good things I hope," I responded back quickly and flashed her my infamous crooked smile with a wink._

"_Yup, and I've heard all about that so called panty dropping half smile of yours—oops!" Bella clapped both hands to her mouth as she realized what she had said. Her face flushed a furious pink which then quickly turned to a deep red. It was entirely too cute to watch the change of emotion run through her face. I smirked again as I assumed that she hadn't meant for that last part to slip out. _

_She placed her hand on mine, lightly gripping it. With that simple touch, I felt a small shock resonate through my body starting at my fingers wiggling itself up through my head and down to my toes, leaving me hard as a rock. I knew she felt it too as she gasped and tried to pull away, I just gripped her hand tighter, not letting her escape._

_After a moment, I came to my senses and realized that I was holding hands with a complete stranger and smiling like a goofy lovesick fool. I quickly released her hand and cleared my throat. _

"_So, um...ya. That was weird," I spit out quickly._

_Bella hid behind her hair when she muttered, "Must be a lot of static in here."_

"_Ya, must be." I looked away, embarrassed. This was so not how I wanted things to go. And I was so not this guy, all unsure and pathetic. I needed to regain my composure and not seem like a total fucking gimp._

_I took out my phone and opened it up. "What's your number?"_

"_You want my number?_

"_Why not?" I told her, acting as aloof as possible._

"_Oookay," she drawled, shrugging her shoulders. _

_We exchanged phone numbers and I bid her a good day before going back to my station. I wanted to look back to see if she was watching me but I didn't._

_Pussy. _

_I rolled my eyes at my lameness and started shelving again. _

_I didn't know if I wanted to contact her before seeing her at work on Tuesday, so I decided to leave that ball in her court. Sadly, I didn't hear from her before my next shift at the library. _

_I arrived fifteen minutes late so I could purposely walk past her station. Bella was in an animated conversation with a familiar petite girl with spiky black hair who was perched on the desk. Walking up I caught a little bit of what the spiky haired girl was saying._

"_Jasper's band has a show next weekend in Port Angeles, you should come. He's so hot on stage! I have to bring an extra-" Bella held her hand up to stop her from finishing her thought when she saw me walk up._

"_Afternoon ladies." I nodded at her spiky haired friend. "Bella." I then nodded at her._

"_Running a little late there Cullen?" she asked while looking at her watch with a smirk._

"_I... uh...was busy reading to the elderly at the nursing home," I lied._

"_Sure you were Edward," the spiky haired girl said._

_Narrowing my eyes at Spiky, I shoved my hands in my pocket, "well, I'll talk to you later." I smiled at Bella and then turned toward her friend, "Bye Spiky."_

_As I walked away I heard Spiky say, "God! He didn't even recognize me!"_

_Recognize her? Why would I recognize her?_

_After clocking in, I started my normal tasks of organizing books on the cart and checking out the random patron from time to time. Every once in awhile I would take a chance on peeking over at Bella. Spiky stayed throughout most of the day, but I would still catch Bella looking over sometimes._

_We had a steady flow of patrons most of the day and before I knew it there was only an hour left before the library closed. I took this opportunity and walked back over to her desk._

_I stood behind her and leaned over with my hand on the desk. "Hey Bella."_

"_Oh! Hi Edward! Almost done with another day huh?"_

"_Yeah. How do you like working at the library so far?"_

"_It's good. I really enjoy reading to the little kids. I used to work at the library near my house in Phoenix."_

"_Phoenix? I didn't know that you lived in Phoenix. How do you like Forks? The weather is what gives the Pacific Northwest its…charm." I gave her a little eyebrow wiggle. I have been told that that wiggle turns innocent girls into putty, perfect for me to mold. _

"_You want to talk about the weather? You're weird Cullen."_

_Fuck! The eyebrow didn't work._

"_Anyway, Phoenix is great. I miss it a lot." Bella went on to explain that her mother remarried and she felt like she needed to give her mom some space and let her live her newlywed life._

"_So…" I hedged, "Do you have any plans on Saturday? Uh...after work I mean?" She answered with a shake of her head. I smiled. Good, she's not busy. "Well, I was wondering...would you like to maybe go out to dinner with me?" _

"_Yeah!" Bella squealed as a blush over took her face._

_I was surprised by her excitement but went with it. Who wouldn't be excited to go out with me? "Well great. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."_

"_Alright," she replied with a smile._

_Feeling light and hopeful, I walked away as the last hour of work dragged on. The ticking of the clock drove me insane but sucked my attention in like a moth to a flame. I didn't even notice when Bella took off. I had just randomly looked for her but she was nowhere to be seen, her section was closed and dark. I packed up and went home for the night._

_Thursday rolled around and I awoke really early, like nine in the morning early, for some reason. I guess I was excited to see Bella again. Even though I wouldn't even get to see her till two in the afternoon, nothing could keep the smile off my face. I was taking her out on Saturday. Yeah, I might have fist pumped myself for that one._

_To make up for showing up late on Tuesday, I came in fifteen minutes early. Bella walked in exactly fifteen minutes later talking and laughing into her cell phone. She was wearing the same jeans as she did on her first day of work, tight and low cut. I felt my jeans get a little bit tighter than usual. Along with that she wore a loose fitting see thru white tee with a red tank underneath, you know the ones with the really skinny straps, she paired the outfit with a denim jacket and red Chuck Taylor sneakers. I might have groaned out loud when she came out of the office without her jacket adorning her shoulders._

_When I woke up I didn't realize that I would have anything to worry about today. The whole day so far had gone so smoothly until this behemoth of a kid came walking in just before closing time. I took notice that he was probably from the reservation from his dark skin and long black hair. _

"_Bells!" This kid looked to be a little younger than Bella and myself but he was stacked. Not that I notice dudes but this guy was huge._

_Bella all but ran over to the kid and threw her arms around his neck and he swung her around. _

"_Jake! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"_

Oh. Fuck. No.

_Gathering up my shit as quickly as I could, I ran into the office. I clocked out, grabbed my jacket, turned the lights off and locked the doors. Then I hustled over discreetly to Bella's desk to get a closer look to what was going down._

"_Hey Bella, sorry I didn't get a chance today to come over and talk to you about tomorrow. Caius and Angela left me a bunch of work to do today." I said as casually as possible all while trying to size this kid up._

"_Oh, that's no problem Edward. I stayed fairly busy as well." She looked between me and the behemoth for a moment noticing what was taking place in front of her. She saw right through my jealously and she smirked. Smirked! Bella placed her hand on my back as she introduced me to Jacob Black. She explained that his dad has been best friends with her father forever. _

"_What's going on tomorrow night?" Jacob asked, eying Bella._

_Looking down at her briefly, I slung my arm around Bella's shoulder. She caught the look in my eye as I turned toward Jake and answered him. "Oh, Bella and I have a date tomorrow night." _

_Jacob started scowling at me, so I laid it on thick. "Bella can I walk you to your truck so can we discuss tomorrow?"_

"_Oh, well I don't have my truck here tonight. Charlie was supposed to get my flat tire fixed but ran out of time. He had to pick up Billy after work today to head out for their weekend fishing extravaganza."_

"_Yeah I was just here to pick up Bells and take her home. I promised her I would fix that tire of hers." Jacob said proudly._

"_No worries, I'll just take you home Bella." I turned to look pointedly at Jake. "No offense, but are you even old enough to drive?" _

_He got a sheepish look on his face. _

"_Yeah that's what I thought." I glanced at Bella. "You ready to go?" Bella already had her jacket on, bag over her shoulder and the lights were off in the office. "I'll take that as a yes," I said with a smirk as I threw my arm around her shoulder again. _

_We locked up and hopped into my Volvo. I started the engine while Bella gave me directions on where she lived. Like everyone didn't know where the Chief of Police lived but I humored her and acted dumb. We chatted freely and made plans for me to pick her up at six in the evening. We had an hour drive to Port Angeles where there is a brilliant Italian restaurant that I was taking her too. I suggested that I pick her up in the morning for work as well seeing as she wouldn't have a ride with the Chief being gone. I made a mental note to talk to my brother Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, about fixing Bella's flat tire on her truck. _

_As I pulled into her empty driveway, I glanced in her direction. Bella was staring out the window with a shy look on her face, her bottom lip in between her teeth. I bit back a groan as I put the car in park. _

_Bella turned to me. "Thanks for the ride, Edward. I'll see you bright and early."_

"_It's really no problem. Anything to help and yes I'll be here at quarter to nine, on the dot."_

"_Kay. Well, goodnight." Bella said casting her eyes down._

_Just about when Bella was going to open the door, I took a chance. I leaned over the center console and I wrapped my arms around her into a quick hug. I pulled away and she shyly looked up at me through her eyelashes, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before jumping out of my car. With a smile on her face and a wave of her hand she was on her way into her house. _

_Feeling the tingle from her lips on my cheek, I smiled to myself and mused how a simple peck could be so earth shattering. _

_The rest of the night we casually texted each other till we both begrudgingly started to yawn and stated that we needed rest to get through the long day that would be ahead of us tomorrow._

_I fell asleep shortly after midnight dreaming of long mahogany hair and ruby red lips. I awoke a short six hours later, feeling none to rested. Damn myself and my eagerness. _

_The day at work passed fairly quick, with our little bouts of flirting here and there. I might have even broke the rules and snuck my cell phone out and texted Bella when we were too busy to talk. The day got even better when she started sending me texts back. I had some fun when I saw her walk into the storytelling area and I noticed her cell phone in her back pocket. I first sent her a text as a test to see if her phone was on vibrate. It was. She jumped and squeaked with surprise not expecting to get any messages or calls. The children all giggled at the surprised Miss Isabella. So I sent another one and another and another. Each time the children heard the vibrating they giggled louder and louder, and when one of the boys asked Bella if she farted she closed the book and declared story time over._

_As Bella walked out of the story room she shot me a death glare. Maybe I shouldn't have done that before we even had our first date. Eh, I should be good once she reads the texts. They weren't vulgar or crude. I just happened to tell once or three times how beautiful she is. _

_When two o'clock came around Bella was standing at my desk with her hands on her hips trying to look pissed at me but I could tell that there was a smile threatening to break through. "You know I should be really pissed that you did that." Her smile finally came through and it was brilliant. "But those messages were so sweet, so you're off the hook."_

_I winked at her, gathering up my stuff. We walked out side by side, not touching but close. Bella gave me a playful shove right before reaching the Volvo. "Now, go open my door like the gentleman you say you are." _

_Running ahead, I opened the passenger side door "My lady," I said with a bow of my head as I helped her into car. I chastely kissed the back of her hand before I closed the door. I saw her tuck her head into her left shoulder as the telling blush crept up her cheeks. _

_As I dropped her off, I reminded her that I would be there to pick her up at six o'clock and to not worry about being too casual for the restaurant that I chose. Bella stressed that she was worried that she wouldn't have anything to wear and would have to call up her friend Alice and borrow some clothes._

_I took my time getting ready for our date. I'm not sure why because I've never been one to be overly excited about taking a girl out. But with Bella, it was different. I don't know why, it just was. I showered and shaved and even put gel in my hair to help tame the just rolled out of bed hair I always seemed to have going on. I think the girls at school referred to it as "sex hair." Whatever. Hair is hair. _

_I had about twenty minutes to spare before I needed to make the drive into town to pick up Bella, I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the bench of my piano. I didn't want to seem overly eager for the date to start and show up thirty minutes early, which would have happened if I hadn't started playing. I was so immersed in the music that if it wasn't for my mother I would have been late to pick up Bella._

"_Edward dear, you're going to be late," she said from the entryway of the living room in a sing-song voice._

_After closing up the piano, I ran into the foyer to grab my keys off of the fancy little table beside the door and practically flew to my car._

_I sped my way to Bella's house only breaking fifty after I hit the asphalt because it's safer, and I just so happened to know that the Chief of Police was on a certain fishing trip. _

_I threw the car in park just as I got in her driveway, then briskly walked till I reached the steps and I basically jumped up those. As I rang the doorbell the door flew open and there was Bella._

_So, we are both quite the eager beavers. _

_My eyes raked over her form gratuitously. Bella was wearing a dark, charcoal gray sweater dress that had a scoop neck and accented her cleavage quite well. She also had on black leggings I never really understood why girls wore them until I saw them on her. She then had on her black lo-top Chuck's. I wanted to kiss her for feeling so comfortable around me already and not trying to impress me by wearing heels._

_The drive to Port Angeles was surprisingly quick, I guess that's what happens when you're in the presence of a beautiful girl that is so easy to talk too. Bella isn't like the girls I'm used to here that are all vapid and shallow. This girl is smart! She was quoting poetry and led intriguing conversation, which is how I managed to make this drive feeling like I have barely blinked. _

_I forgot that on the weekends the restaurant I chose, _Molta Bella, _has valet parking. I climbed out and tossed the keys at the valet as I grabbed Bella's hand to help her out so she wouldn't trip. _

_While walking into the restaurant Bella gripped my hand tightly and I gave her a gentle squeeze along with a nudge with my shoulder._

"_Cullen, reservation for two please," I told to the hostess. She was licking her lips and basically eye fucking me be in front of my girl and I swear I hear Bella growl at her. But she knows at this point she has no claim on me. So l leaned over to Bella's ear as we follow the hostess to our table and I whisper to her, "You look so beautiful tonight."_

_The hostess slams our menus down on the table and gives Bella a death glare like none other as she states our server, Gianna, will be out shortly. _

_Our server, Gianna, is not any better than our hostess and she ignores Bella completely when taking our drink orders. When she brought them out to us, I made sure to move my chair closer to Bella's so she was basically sitting in my lap. The rest of the evening was fairly pleasant from there on out. Bella ordered the spinach ravioli while I had the manicotti and for dessert we split a cannoli. _

_The drive back to Forks went by just as quickly as the one leaving it, but as we entered city limits Bella yawned a monstrous yawn. I knew that the night was over, but that was okay because I didn't want to push her._

_I drove the familiar streets to her house and pulled into her driveway again. I didn't cut the engine but I did kill the headlights. I opened Bella's door and helped her out, holding her hand all the way to the front door._

"_I take it you don't want to stay for awhile since you left your car running?" she asked me sadly._

"_I'm afraid not, you're tired. Look, you just yawned again. Good Italian food will do that to a person," I said as I leaned in to kiss her goodnight but on her forehead. I didn't want to push her. "Goodnight sweet girl. Get some sleep."_

"_Goodnight Edward." Her voice was laced with something I couldn't quite place. Disappointment maybe?_

_~~Q~~_

_Back at work on Tuesday, tension was high between us for some reason. I was still playing it safe with how much contact I had with her at work. I didn't want to come off as some sort of creeper. After story time was over and the library was practically dead, I busied myself with the cart full of books that needed to put back on the shelves. When I started walking over toward my section, I glanced around to see if I could find Bella. She was nowhere. I was beginning to worry until I got to the far back of the YA section and saw Bella standing there reading a book._

"_Bella, what are you doing over here?" _

_She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, then walked over to me. She wasn't stopping, so I backed up and I kept backing up until my back hit the shelf. Bella had a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes as she raised up onto her tiptoes, grabbing a hold of the front of my shirt tugging it down to kiss me._

_My mind was reeling. She took control of the kiss and parted my lips with her tongue. I happily accepted and let my hands fall onto her hips. Our kiss deepened and my head was getting dizzy. Just as fast as she latched onto my lips she was pushing me away, looking at me hungrily._

"_That, Cullen, is how you should have said goodnight on Saturday."_

"_I didn't know that you wanted that from me."_

"_You are so dense," she said with a huff, turning on her heel to go back to the children's section._

Quick. Think Cullen. Fix this.

"_Bella wait!," I shouted with my library voice and I ran up behind her, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her back to me. I wrapped her up in my arms so that she was completely engulfed by them, and I kissed her with so much passion I thought I might die._

"_Girlfriend…," I muttered in between kisses, "Would you be my girlfriend Bella?"_

"_Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward."_

_That day in the stacks we shared our first, second, third and fourth kisses. But that wasn't the last time they saw action from us._

_Over the next couple of weeks we hardly spent any time apart unless separated by our job. We mostly spent time hanging around my house reading, watching movies or sitting around the pool. Sometimes when her Dad was working later than we did I hung out over there until he was close to getting off work. I often wondered why she shooed me out before he got there._

_I figured out quickly why._

_~~Q~~_

Today I am meeting her father, the Chief of Police, officially as the boyfriend. I've had a few run ins with the Chief for speeding here and there. I just hoped that he wouldn't hold that against me and be judgmental about dating his daughter.

This was going to be our second "real" date.

Pulling up into the driveway of the Swan's house, I saw Bella's father sitting on a chair on the porch. His right leg was crossed over his left at the ankle and he's doing something with his hands, whittling wood maybe? My hands were shaking as I take the keys out of the ignition and open the door. I had never been this nervous before in my life. I took a deep breath and started walking toward the Chief.

As I got closer to the porch, I trained my eyes to what Bella's father was working on. I was at the bottom of the steps when I could tell what it was. Wood whittling it was not. I stopped all my movement, including blinking my eyes because they were bugging out of my head staring at the long ass bladed knife in his right hand and some weird looking block thing in his other.

"Edward," He greeted me without even looking up. He continued whatever he was doing to his knife.

"Yes sir, that's me. I'm here to pick up Bella for our date." I stuck my hand out for him to shake, but again he didn't look up. He just grunted and spit on this block thing, rubbed the knife around on it a bit, then he slowly slid the blade across the edge starting from the base to the tip.

"Edward, do you know what kind of knife this is son?"

My voice caught in my throat for a second. When I cleared my throat he finally looked up at me. "Um, no sir- I uh don't?"

He gave a short, low chuckle and looked back to the knife in his hand. He raised it up and twisted it so it glinted in the sunlight. The block was forgotten in his lap and he placed his left pointer finger on the tip of the knife.

"This is a Bowie Knife, Edward."

"Bowie, like David Bowie?" I asked while finally taking another step.

He chuckled again. "No son, Bowie as in, Colonel James Bowie, but that's beside the point." He looked over and met my eyes with his eyes. "Come on up here Edward, don't be afraid. I won't bite," he said with a smile.

I finally felt like I had the courage to continue my walk to the porch.

"Bella is inside still getting ready." He looked at me again. "You make her nervous." He looked at the knife and back at me again. "I don't like it."

"I-uh-" I tried to respond but he quickly stopped me by pointing the tip of the long ass knife at me.

"Know this here boy—if you ever hurt my little girl, I will use this knife to cut off your balls. I will put them in a jar, label it Edward Cullen, and place it on the mantel above the fire place. Do you hear me son?"

_Gulp. _ I could only nod my head in return.

_You better not piss yourself Cullen. Suck it up. You can take this._

Thank God for my inner voice pep talks.

"I mean it son, do you want that to happen?"

"No Sir. I could never hurt her."

Just then I heard the most magical thing in the world. Bella.

"DAD!," she scolded. "What the hell are you doing to Edward?" she questioned as she came running over to me.

"Oh nothing Bells. Just uh-introducing myself to Edward here." He gestured with flick of his hand that still had the knife in it. It had caught Bella's eyes.

"Seriously, dad?" He looked down at the knife, made a face, blushed and tucked it behind his back.

"Whoops." He stuck the hand out that had held the knife, "you can call me Charlie."

"And?," Bella chided him.

"And…I promise to be nice to Bella's boyfriend," he added, "but only if he treats you right."

"Alright come on, Edward," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my car.

The drive over to Port Angeles was quiet until about halfway there when Bella broke the silence.

"What the hell was that all about?," She asked rhetorically. "I mean, I knew he was going to do something! He's not Charlie without doing something to scare you, but really?! The blade on that knife is as long as my forearm! I didn't even know that he even had that thing! That is so dangerous! He better hope that I don't find that thing…UGH! He is going to get on my nerves!"

When she finally finished she looked like one of those cartoons with the steam coming from their ears.

"Bella baby, you gotta breathe or your head is gonna like pop off." I held in a chuckle when she turned to look at me and she gave me the death glare.

I put my hands up once I hit the stoplight in front of the restaurant. "Sorry," I muttered. "Just stating a fact."

She still hadn't said anything to me as I opened the door for her at the restaurant.

"Look, forget about it okay? No harm no foul. I'm fine. It was a silly threat, I could tell he was smiling when he said that." She looked up at me like I was crazy. "Let's just have a good time tonight. You know it's my birthday tomorrow and I wanna have fun with my girl. On Sunday, you can kill your father if you still want to."

She looked up at me again and then threw her head back with a laugh and I laughed right along with her. When she finally stopped laughing I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her hair. I pulled away, grabbed her hand and walked up to the restaurant.

I finally got to take note of what Bella was wearing. She had on this knee length white skirt with navy blue stripes, a red tank top which was covered with a navy cardigan sweater. She wore her hair with her natural waves scrunched up with a red rose pinned in at the side. Finish up with a pair of navy Keds, and you have my beautiful Bella.

This time we were going to a pizza bistro, _Antonio's._ They have the best pizza ever and apparently the sleaziest hosts that like to eye-fuck my girl. Walking toward the table I took my stance behind Bella and slightly off to the side with my hand on the small of her back, letting everyone know that she is mine. The host, Aro, tried to give us a table in the middle of an empty room. I wasn't having it.

"Hey, um-Aro is it?" He nodded his reply. "Why can't we sit in this booth right here?," I said as I gestured to the space to my right. "Bella go ahead and sit down there." I turned back to Aro, "We'll sit here, thanks. Oh and just one menu please." I slid into the booth next to Bella and threw my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

As we looked at the menu we decided on ordering a Hawaiian pizza without onions because they taste bad and make your breath smell.

The conversation between us flowed freely during dinner. Talking to Bella has always been so easy, and I'm glad for that. We talked more about growing up and her many trips to the emergency rooms around Phoenix. She has a pretty impressive track record of six broken bones all from tripping over her own two feet while walking or running.

After dinner we strolled over to the movie theater. Bella wanted to see that movie that makes fun of all of those sparkling vampires that are so popular. I think it's called _The Vampire's Assistant _or something like that. I didn't pay attention except to the girl that was sitting next to me. She snuggled into my side throughout the whole movie while sharing a coke and popcorn with peanut m&ms because that is the only way to eat popcorn, Bella politely informed me. I don't think she paid much attention to the movie either, because on the way back to Forks I asked her what her favorite part was and she couldn't answer. Neither could I.

We pulled back into Forks a little after ten in the evening and Bella said that she wasn't tired and didn't want to go home. I suggested that we go hang at my house and maybe watch another movie. As we pulled up to the house, Bella confessed that she has my birthday present with her and she wanted to give it to me right at midnight.

Walking up to the house I took note that Bella has a beaming smile on her face.

"So, it looks like my Dad and Emmett are here," I observed.

"Should I be nervous?," She asked.

"Emmett can be a bit much but don't worry about my Dad."

"Okay," she said as we stepped inside the door. We were immediately met with laughter floating through the house coming from the kitchen. We followed it into the kitchen mainly to get a drink for each of us before heading up to my bedroom on the third floor. I entered ahead of Bella, for a good reason.

"Eddie! I hear you have a new girlie-friend! When do I get to meet her-" Emmett trailed off with a whistle as I presume Bella walked through the doorway.

_Thwack!_

"Ow, Rosie baby, that one actually hurt!"

"Emmett you apologize to that poor girl right now or I'll make something else hurt even worse." She half glared at Emmett and winked at me at the same time.

Emmett rubbed the back of his head where Rosalie had hit him "Sorry, um-er..." I forgot that he didn't know Bella's name.

"Bella, her name is Bella." I answered for him.

"Sorry Bella. I'm Edward's fun-loving brother, Emmett."

"Hi," she said with a small smile. Emmett wasn't having it because he scooped her up and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Can—can't—breathe." Bella struggled to say.

"Oops!" Emmett said as he released her. "Sometimes I forget my own strength, sorry kiddo." Emmett apologized again and rumpled Bella's hair with his hand.

_Thwack!_

He rubbed the side of his head this time. "What the hell was that one for Rosie? I apologized right away." He shrugged and looked confused.

"You messed up her hair you nim-whit!" She came to Bella's side and smoothed her hair out for her. "I'm Rosalie by the way, the big buffoon's girlfriend."

Bella looked at Rosalie like she was nuts for a moment and then her angelic laughter filled the room. While engulfing Rosalie in a hug, Bella replied, "I think you and I will get along great!"

A throat cleared behind me and I knew that it was my father. I turned around and flashed a bright smile at him.

"Edward cut the crap. You know that shit doesn't work on me, just your mother."

"I heard that, Carlisle!" Esme said as she strode up beside my father taking his hand into hers.

"Sorry, dear," he said as he turned to kiss her chastely on her cheek. They were still so in love after being married for twenty-four years. I always felt a little uncomfortable being in the same room as them when they shared those little intimate moments.

"And you must be Bella!" He ushered over to her. "Between my son and wife, and your father I have heard so much about you! I'm Carlisle by the way. Yes, I'm a doctor but I don't want to hear Dr. or Mr. Cullen coming from you, that's my father."

"Whoa, wait my father talks about me?"

"Oh, yes dear. When he found out that you were coming to Forks to live with him, you were all he talked about for two months. He also might have let slip how accident prone you are and I should expect to see you twice in the ER this school year alone."

"Go Charlie," she said with a whoop-dee-do attitude.

"Don't be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us. I split my lip open as a child when I tripped while running with my shoes untied. I still have that scar right here," he said as he pointed to the scar on his upper lip.

"Well, Bella and I were gonna go up to my room and watch a movie before she has to be home," I said blocking all attempts to get us to stay in the room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Eddie," Emmett said as he and Rose walked past and rubbed my head.

_Thwack_

"Damnit, Rosie! You're gonna give me whiplash!"

"Bella dear..." My father started, then fished his hand into his pocket searching for something. He continued as he pulled out a quarter, "I've wanted to try this experiment for awhile now. Take this quarter, when you get comfortable upstairs it needs to go between your legs, and if you can still find it when you go to leave you may keep the quarter."

Bella blushed furiously as she accepted the quarter. She muttered a thanks and then she needed to use the restroom as she peeled away from the room quickly. I knew that I would find her in my room when I got up there. The thought made me blush as I quickly walked to the fridge for two bottles of water. I flung the door shut and ran out the room and up the steps taking two at a time.

I found Bella sitting on the edge of my bed with her head down. I put the water down and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" As I asked, she lifted her head and started giggling.

"Yeah, better than okay," she finally answered once her giggling subsided. "Your Dad is really funny."

"Yeah, cock blocking Daddy C. He's good for a laugh, but in all honesty I have no idea where that even came from. You're the first girl I've ever brought to the house." I confessed to her and looked away.

_Why is this so embarrassing? Oh yeah. I've never brought a girl home before Bella and she's gorgeous and my father acts like I'm a pig when he finally meets her._

"Hey," she said as she cupped my cheek. I turned to look at her. "It's okay, I have a plan." She leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

Bella got up off my bed and headed over to my DVD collection to pick something out. I kicked off my shoes and moved to search for my remote. By the time she came back holding up the movie she wanted to put in, _What Happens in Vegas,_ I had found the remote had the TV on and the DVD tray open. All she had to do was put the movie in.

She took her time coming back over to me. The whole time she moved around my room she had the biggest smirk on her face, she flicked the lights off by my door then came over to the bed as I was pressing play on the remote. I skipped the previews, I hate those things.

Bella sat down on the side of my bed closest to the door. She toed off her shoes and socks, slid her cardigan off her arms and placed the quarter and her cell phone on the nightstand. Then she turned to me and her big ass smirk was met by my severely confused face.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"He just said I had to be able to find it to keep it. And it's right there, we can't lose it." I laid back against my pillows with my hands behind my back and Bella smiled as she crawled over to me and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm behind her and pulled her close, playing with her hair.

We lasted like that for about ten minutes before Bella started to rub her hand up and down my side. On its next trip up she pressed it firmly into my neck and pushed my head down to meet her lips. Her kiss was electric and it fueled my already hard situation in my pants. I adjusted myself then grabbed a hold of her hair to continue our heated kiss.

She was kissing all of the air out of my lungs and I had to pull away to catch my breath. When I opened my eyes and looked at Bella, she had this look like she just found out her puppy was run over or something. The emotions of rejection and disappointment flashed in her eyes and I knew that I needed to do some damage control.

Her chin fell to her chest and I lifted it slowly so I could get her to look me in the eyes. "Baby, I don't want to rush you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with okay?" She nodded her response. "What you were doing before was great, but it felt hurried and frenzied. Don't get me wrong I liked it—a lot, but I don't want to have a race."

"Sorry."

"You apologize too much." I told her with a kiss.

"Did you have something in mind that you rather I'd do?"

_Fuck me. No, it's too soon for that._

"Kiss me, but you lead. Tonight is about you. You can do whatever you want to do. Tomorrow can be my day since it'll be my birthday after all."

"You talk too much, Cullen."

"As do you Swan." With that she captured my lips with her mouth and she kissed me slowly and deliberately. Her hands found their way to my hair again and tugged with just enough means of pain for pleasure. That pleasure was sent ricocheting through my entire body and I found my hand wandering over her stomach, rubbing her hip bone. I then slid down the side of her leg and down to her knee.

My hand cupped her leg and as she bent it I pulled it over my hips. Just then, she moaned into my mouth. My hand continued its wandering back down her leg over her skirted leg. When it went back up, it wandered underneath the fabric of her skirt. She gasped and pulled away at the sudden new contact and I thought I had fucked up my chances.

I looked back at her. "I'm okay, I swear. I was just surprised." Then she started kissing me again, but with more vigor than before.

"Thank God, for fucking skirts," I muttered against her lips as my hand continued it's ascent to the promise land. I expected to feel cotton but my fingers met lace. I let my hand rest on her hip to let Bella adjust to the new placement of my hand and she forced her mouth against mine again. It wasn't until her hips started moving again that I heard soft, little groans coming from her sweet mouth as she tried to find the friction that she desired.

Slowly, I moved my hand down and cupped her hot, wet center and pressed the heel of my palm against her. She groaned and threw her head back. In surprise or pleasure, I didn't know for sure. I grabbed her ass and pulled her over so her legs were straddling mine and completely trapping me under her.

She ground her hips against my straining erection and I thought I just might blow my load right then and there, which would not have been good. Bella took all the initiative and started kissing me again but it was soft and tender for a few moments as her hips slowly circled mine a few times. I bucked my hips up into hers and I again thought I had just fucked myself.

_Down boy. My inner voice chastised my growing erection in my pants._

"More."

"Huh?"

"I-said-more."

"Oh, fuck I thought I imagined that."

Bella sat back on her heels to grab my hands, which were still groping her gorgeous ass, and guided them up. I thought she was headed outside of her shirt to her fun bags, but nope I thought wrong. She slid my hands under the hem of her tank top and let go. You don't have to tell Edward Cullen twice that his girlfriend wants her boobs played with.

Bella's mouth had reattached itself to mine, and I wasn't complaining. The thought did occur to be that I would need to buy that girl some chap stick tomorrow if she planned on keeping this up. My hands were kneading her tits over her lacy bra and she pulled back again.

"Off—I want it off," she said and I assumed her bra so reached around to unhook the clasp. "No. All of it."

So I said fuck it and slid both hands under her bra and pulled it all off at once. What can I say? I'm almost seventeen years-old, I'm eager.

"God, you are so beautiful Bella," I told her as my eyes drank her in.

My mouth immediately found one of her tits and I hummed around her nipple. Both of my hands were strategically placed. The right on her ass and the left was busy on her left breast rolling her nipple with my fingers. I swirled my tongue around her nipple, then opened my mouth to suck on it, bringing it in between my teeth and nibbling gently.

I quickly switched hand and mouth positions and the new sensations rocked Bella hard. She leaned back a little, grinding her hips as hard as she could. Her little soft groans were turning into whimpers and I knew she was getting close.

"Oh God Edward! I'm so close!"

"Come with me baby," I said as I pulled her face down to kiss her and muffle her cries of pleasure. I grabbed her ass and thrusted my hips into hers. Bella met me thrust for thrust grinding her center over my erection. It was too much for both of us. Her breath caught in her throat as her orgasm overtook her and I spilled into my boxer shorts.

"Fuck," I muttered against her lips.

_That was so worth the mess in the pants Eddie boy._

I heard a chime in the room and looked at Bella.

"It's officially your birthday. Happy Birthday Edward," she said and leaned over and gently kissed me before rolling off of me.

_Holy shit. Best birthday present ever._

"I'm gonna go clean up real quick," I told her as I hopped off my bed and went into my walk-in closet. Luckily my mom bought two exact pairs of these jeans by accident, so I pulled the spare off the hanger and grabbed a new pair of boxers out of my dresser.

As I walked back into my room, headed for the bathroom to clean up the embarrassing situation that was now residing in my pants, I noticed Bella adjusting herself into her bra. I turned the faucet on for warm water, grabbing a washcloth from the drawer and quickly stripping out of my jeans and boxers to throw them in the hamper. I got the cloth damped and cleaned myself up. As I redressed I couldn't help but think about doing that again with Bella, and even though it was an utter disaster in my pants, it was fucking hot.

_Down boy._

Bella and I cuddled as we watched the last half hour of the movie. We didn't need to constantly make out like horny teenagers, although I found that we liked constant contact with one another.

As I slipped on my shoes, I praised God that the arousal flush that was previously taking over Bella's chest was now gone. She was still tying her shoelaces when I was finished and I scooped up her cardigan. After she stood up I helped her get it back on and righted the semi-smooched flower in her hair.

Leaning down to her ear I whispered, "Thank you baby for the best birthday gift ever," and kissed her ear. With one hand, she took her cell phone and the quarter off of the nightstand and grabbed my hand with the other.

Coming down the stairs, I heard laughter again and I wondered what everyone was still doing up. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I saw my parents, along with Em and Rose, in the living room playing a game.

I peeked my head around the corner, "Hey guys, I'm just gonna take Bella home and be right back."

"Happy Birthday, Edward!," my mother called to me and I blushed. "We're just playing Mexican Train Dominoes if you want to join us once you get back. Oh, hi Bella dear, I hope you enjoyed your movie." I guessed Bella had decided to join me.

"Yeah, I did Esme. Thanks again for making me feel so welcome. Oh and Dr. C?," she looked at my Dad, "I've still got that quarter." She held it up with a big grin on her face and so proud of herself.

"That's good to see I've raised at least one gentleman," he replied.

"You know, if I come over everyday for the next two years and keep my quarter, I'll have one hundred and eighty-two dollars and fifty cents."

Everyone laughed at Bella's comment including herself. She bid them all a good night and turned around, winking at me, walking toward the front door.

I turned on my heel and followed. And I groaned internally.

_It's going to be a long two years._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: A huge thanks goes out to tuleangel and Larin20 for beta-ing this beast for me!!**

**The section of Charlie is based off of my Dad when my first boyfriend came over to the house (my father is also a cop lol). And my uncle is the inspiration behind the quarter "game"**

**Don't forget to vote if you liked it!!**

**Round 1 of voting opens on April 21, 2010 and continue through April 28, 2010 at 11:59PM EST**

**Round 2 of voting (which will be the top 15 entries) will open on April 29, 2010 and continue through May 5, 2010 at 11:59PM EST**


End file.
